videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario, Sonic, Spyro
Mario, Sonic, Spyro & Angry Birds at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is a sequel to the game Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. Unlike the previous games, this game features characters from the Spyro series (including Skylanders) and Angry Birds. Characters Playable characters Mario characters *Mario (All-Around/Heroes) *Luigi (All-Around/Heroes) *Princess Peach (Skill/Girls) *Princess Daisy (Speed/Girls) *Yoshi (Speed/Challengers) *Bowser Jr. (All-Around/Challengers) *Bowser (Power/Wild Ones) *Donkey Kong (Power/Wild Ones) *Wario (Power/Tricksters) *Waluigi (Skill/Tricksters) Sonic characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed/Heroes) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Skill/Heroes) *Amy Rose (All-Around/Girls) *Blaze the Cat (All-Around/Girls) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Speed/Challengers) *Silver the Hedgehog (Skill/Challengers) *Knuckles the Echidna (Power/Wild Ones) *Vector the Crocodile (Power/Wild Ones) *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Skill/Tricksters) *Metal Sonic (Speed/Tricksters) Spyro characters *Spyro the Dragon (All-Around/Heroes) *Sparx the Dragonfly (Skill/Heroes) *Ember the Dragon (All-Around/Girls) *Sheila the Kangaroo (Speed/Girls) *Flame the Dragon (All-Around/Challengers) *Sgt. James Byrd (Skill/Challengers) *Hunter the Cheetah (Speed/Wild Ones) *Blink the Mole (Power/Wild Ones) *Gnasty Gnorc (Power/Tricksters) *Red the Dragon (Skill/Tricksters) *Spyro (TLoS) (Power/Legend Specials) *Cynder (TLoS) (Speed/Legend Specials) Angry Birds characters *Red Bird (Heroes) *The Blues (Heroes) *Matilda (White Bird) (Girls) *Stella (Pink Bird) (Girls) *Chuck (Yellow Bird) (Challengers) *Bomb (Black Bird) (Challengers) *Hal (Boomerang Bird / Green Bird) (Wild Ones) *Bubbles (Orange Bird) (Wild Ones) *King Pig (Tricksters) *Foreman Pig (Moustache Pig) (Tricksters) *Blu (Rio Specials) *Jewel (Rio Specials) Miis Miis are playable in both versions. The players can choose the Miis' stats. However, the stats have to exceed an average of 50% per stat an they are not allowed to exceed an average of 75% per stat. In addition, only a maximum of two stats are allowed to exceed 85%. The Miis' group can be chosen. The only limitation is that Male Miis can't be added to the Girls group. The default stats are 65% in everything and the default group is Heroes. The stats and the group can be changed anytime. Skylanders Unlike the other characters, Skylanders are not in the game. Instead, they need to be added to the game using a Portal of Power. Only Skylanders from Skylanders: SuperChargers and all previous games work. Trappable villains, vehicles and Magic items don't work. The Skylanders don't have ability types or groups. Non-playable characters Rivals *Birdo (All-Around):'' 100m Backstroke *King Boo (Skill):'' Badminton Doubles **Boo:'' King Boo's teammate *Big Bullet Bill (Speed):'' Canoeing Sprint *Dry Bowser (Power):'' Football **4 Dry Bones:'' Dry Bowser's teammates *Rouge the Bat (All-Around):'' 110m Hurdles *E-123 Omega (Power):'' 100m Sprint *Eggman Nega (Skill):'' Fencing *Jet the Hawk (Speed):'' 3000m Steeplechase *Wave the Swallow (Skill):'' BMX *Storm the Albatross (Power):'' Wrestling *Bianca (All-Around):'' Rhytmic Ribbon *Ripto (Speed):'' Equestrian **Gulp:'' Ripto's "horse" *Sorceress (Skill):'' Javelin Throw *Ineptune (Power):'' 100m Freestyle *Corporal Pig (Speed):'' Golf *Large Pig (All-Around):'' Rugby Sevens **3 Medium Pigs:'' Large Pig's teammates **3 Small Pigs:'' Large Pig's teammates'' Referees *Toad *Lakitu *Shy Guy *Cream the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Zoe the Fairy *The Professor *Bentley the Yeti *Terence *Silver (bird) *Striped Bird Audience *''Toads'' **Green Toads **Yellow Toads **Blue Toads **Purple Toads *''Shy Guys'' **Yellow Shy Guys **Green Shy Guys *''Birdos'' **Blue Birdos **Yellow Birdos **Red Birdos **Orange Birdos *''Yoshis'' **Blue Yoshi **Light Blue Yoshi **Yellow Yoshi **Orange Yoshi **Red Yoshi **Pink Yoshi **Purple Yoshi **Black Yoshi **White Yoshi *''Chao'' **Neutral Chao **Hero Chao **Dark Chao *''Animal friends'' **Flicky (bird) **Ricky (squirrel) **Pocky (rabbit) **Rocky (walrus) **Cucky (chicken) **Pecky (penguin) **Picky (pig) *''Dragons'' **Artisans **Peace Keepers **Magic Crafters **Beast Makers **Dream Weavers *''Fairies'' *''Birds from Angry Birds: Rio'' VIP characters *Rosalina *Toadette *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tikal the Echidna *Chaos *Marine the Raccoon *Big the Cat *Elora the Faun *Agent 9 *Bandit the Armadillo *Isabelle *Ignitus / The Chronicler *Volteer *Cyril *Terrador *Luiz *Rafael *Pedro *Nico *Pianta (rare) *Mighty the Armadillo (rare) *Vinicius (rare) Event characters *Egg Pawns: Goalies in some events such as Football and Handball *Boom Booms: Used as the three additional players in Rugby Sevens Story mode characters *Omochao: Gives hints *Mighty Eagle: Can be used if the player fails in an event enough times *Goomba: Appears as an enemy in Daisy's special challenge *Egg Pawns: Appear as enemies in Wario's special challenge *Egg Flappers: Appear as enemies in Waluigi's special challenge *Gnorcs: Appear as enemies in Flame's special challenge *Spiders: Appear as enemies in Blink's special challenge *Small Minion Pigs: Appear as enemies in many Angry Birds characters' special challenges *Blu and Jewel's three children: Must be found in the Rio Special mode *Nigel: A villain in the Rio Special mode *Gabi: A villain in the Rio Special mode *Apes: Appear as enemies in the Legend Special mode Others *Moneybags: Sells things in the Shopping section Events Events can be played by 1-4 players. Regular events *Athletics **100m Sprint **110m Hurdles **400m Sprint **4x100m **1500m **3000m Steeplechase **Marathon **Long Jump **Triple Jump **High Jump **Pole Vault **Hammer Throw **Javelin Throw **Discus Throw **Shot Put *Gymnastics **Uneven Bars **Rings **Vault **Trampoline **Rhytmic Ribbon **Rhytmic Hoop *Aquatics **100m Freestyle **100m Backstroke **100m Breaststroke **100m Butterfly **4x100m Freestyle Relay **Swimming Marathon **3m Diving **10m Fiving **Water Polo **Synchronized Swimming (pair) **Synchronized Swimming (team) *Combat Sports **Judo **Boxing **Wrestling **Taekwondo **Fencing *Equestrian **Dressage **Jumping **Eventing *Ball Games **Football **Basketball **Handball **Indoor Volleyball **Beach Volleyball **Field Hockey **Rugby Sevens **Badminton Singles **Badminton Doubles **Tennis **Table Tennis *Boating **Canoeing Slalom **Canoeing Sprint **RS:X Sailing **Laser Sailing **470 Sailing **49er Sailing **Nacra 17 Sailing **Rowing *Shooting Sports **50m Rifle Three Positions **10m Air Rifle **50m Pistol **10m Air Pistol **Trap **Skeet **Archery *Cycling **BMX **Cross-country **Sprint (Track) **Keirin (Track) **Omnium (Track) **Team Pursuit (Track) **Road Racing (Road) **Time Trial (Road) *Weightlifting *Golf *Multisports **Triathlon **Modern Pentathlon Dream events *Rhytmic Ribbon **Spyro World (Wizard Peak, Winter Tundra and Fireworks Factory) **Angry Birds World (Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day styled places) **Worlds close to Sonic's world (Planet Wisp, Stardust Speedway and Tropical Coast) *Equestrian (Munitions Forge from The Legend of Spyro) *Running (Yoshi's Island from Mario/Sonic) *Long Jump (Boo Moon Galaxy from Mario) *Shot Put (Mines from Angry Birds) *Football (Thunder Island from Mario) *Freestyle Swimming (Sunken Ruins from Spyro) *Swimming Marathon (Emerald Coast from Sonic) *Uneven Bars (Crisis City from Sonic) *Golf (Layer-Cake Desert from Mario) *Multisports Race (Rio) (includes running/swimming, cycling, equestrian and canoeing) Story mode Bowser, Eggman, Red the Dragon and King Pig try to prevent the Olympic Games because they weren't invited. Because of that, they place Dark Gems all over Rio. Mario, Sonic, Spyro and Red Bird need to team up to save Rio. However, in order to do that, they need to team up with many characters and compete in various Olympic events. After completing the story, the villains are unlocked in the story and it is possible to move freely. In addition, the special Legend and Rio stories are unlocked. Collecting hidden eggs unlocks many bonus. Owning a Skylander of a specific element unlocks a special story. Playable characters While only the main characters are able to move in the areas of Rio, all unlocked characters are playable in the events. In addition, all unlocked characters except the main characters and the villains have special challenges (similar to the ones in the DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games). The Legend and Rio specials and Skylanders are not playable in the regular story mode. In the Skylander stories, only Skylanders are playable. Note: The characters are only unlockable in the story mode. They are all available in the regular events without having to play the story mode. Special abilities In the areas of Rio, each main character has an unique way of transport and an unique ability. Mario *Mario can go to other areas using pipes. *Mario can change his size using mushrooms. Sonic *Sonic can use bounce pads to jump to other areas. *Sonic can go through easily breakable walls using Spin Dash. Spyro *Spyro can teleport to other places using the Professor's gadgets. (Note: Spyro has to activate the gadgets before using them. Spyro can only teleport to previously activated gadgets.) *Spyro can destroy Dark Gems. Red Bird *Red can use the slingshots to go to other places. *Red can detect hidden eggs. Special challenges Completing special challenges is necessary to complete the adventure. Only a specific character can complete a challenge. Every challenge has a time limit. (Note that most Mario and Sonic characters' challenges are based on the ones in the DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games.) *'Luigi': Luigi has to collect jewels from a castle full of ghosts. *'Tails': Tails has to fix a gadget by choosing the right piece out of five options. *'Sparx': Sparx has to fly through a little hole. *'The Blues': The Blues have to split into 3 and do a puzzle challenge which requires all three birds. *'Peach': Peach has to scare the evil Toasty away using blow kisses. *'Amy': Amy has to destroy a pillar with pictures of characters using her hammer. (Right order: Bowser, Eggman, Red the Dragon, King Pig) *'Ember': Ember has to activate all four machines with her electricity breath. *'Matilda': Matilda has to drop eggs into four nests. *'Yoshi': Yoshi has to activate all five gadgets by sticking his tongue on a lamp that is currently on. *'Knuckles': Knuckles has to find a missing piece of sports equipment by digging it out of a wall. *'Hunter': Hunter has to shoot four targets that are very far away. *'Chuck': Chuck has to defeat five pigs using his slingshot and aiming skills. *'Donkey Kong:' Donkey Kong has to climb up a pillar. Collecting bananas speed him up for a short time while hitting bombs or volleyballs slow him down. *'Shadow': Shadow has to shoot four gadgets with pictures using his Chaos Spear in order to activate them. (Right order: Metal Sonic, Foreman Pig, Gnasty Gnorc, Bowser Jr.) *'Flame': Flame has to defeat all Gnorcs using his fire breath and melee combat attacks. *'Bomb': Bomb has to defeat ten pigs by exploding near them. Every time Bomb explodes, he returns to the slingshot. *'Daisy': Daisy has to shoot snowballs at an evil Goomba in order to defeat it. *'Blaze': Blaze has to push four boxes (with pictures of Chuck, Bomb, Sgt. Byrd and Blink) to the right spots. However, there are piles of leaves in the way, and Blaze has to burn them in order to get rid of them. *'Sheila': Sheila has to take four bags (in the right order) to the bounce pad with the pictures of the characters. (Right order: Wario, Waluigi, Blaze, Silver). *'Stella': Stella has to trap all five pigs into bubbles. *'Waluigi': Waluigi has to defeat four Egg Flappers using his tornado attacks and causing them to fall from the platform. *'Silver': Silver has to use his psychokinesis abilities to get a piece of sports equipment to him. *'Sgt. Byrd': Sgt. Byrd has to shoot eight targets. He has to be close enough to them in order to shoot them. Unlike other characters, Sgt. Byrd can fly through Time Gates to get more time. *'Hal': Hal has to fly through five rings using a slingshot and his boomerang abilities. *'Wario': Wario has to collect all coins from an area with Egg Pawns. Hitting an Egg Pawn causes Wario to drop three coins. *'Vector': Vector has to answer enough questions in Charmy's quiz correctly. Every incorrect answer takes points away. *'Blink': Blink has to destroy two Dark Crystals using his bombs. The crystals are guarded by an endless amount of spiders. *'Bubbles': Bubbles has to collect all the candy from an area guarded by a pig. Every time the pig looks, Bubbles has to hide in his candy basket. Rio Special The Rio Special story is unlocked after completing the adventure. In this story, Blu and Jewel have to find their three missing children while avoiding the villains Nigel and Gabi. Legend Special The Legend Special story is unlocked after completing the adventure. In this story, Spyro and Cynder have to protect a forest from the evil apes. Skylanders Special By having a Skylander of a specific element, a new story is unlocked. Each story has a main boss and ally. They take place in levels from different series. *'Air': Cluck (boss) and Flynn (ally) (Cloudy Domain from Spyro) *'Water': Baron von Shellshock (boss) and Gurgefin (ally) (Monkey Monastery from Spyro) *'Earth': Stone Golem (boss) and Diggs (ally) (Dust Dune Galaxy from Mario) *'Life': Chompy Mage (boss) and Arbo (ally) (Pianta Village from Mario) *'Tech': Drill-X (boss) and General Robot (ally) (Chemical Plant from Sonic) *'Undead': Mesmeralda (boss) and T-Bone (ally) (Pumpkin Hill from Sonic) *'Fire': Fire Geargolem (boss) and Cali (ally) (Burned Lands from TLoS) *'Magic': Kaos (boss) and Weapon Master (ally) (Convexity from TLoS) *'Light': Luminous (boss) and Tessa (ally) (Sunscraper Spire from Skylanders) *'Dark': Nightshade (boss) and Mags (ally) (Midnight Museum from Skylanders) Extras Pins The pins are similar to the ones in the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Most pins can be earned by spinning the pin wheel. Spins can be won by finishing events. Some pins can be earned by doing something. Pins can be seen in a collection and 20 pins can be seen at once. Every pin here is earned by spinning the wheel unless stated otherwise. Playable characters part 1 *1: Mario *2: Amy *3: Flame *4: Hal *5: Wario *6: Sonic *7: Ember *8: Chuck *9: Bowser *10: Dr. Eggman *11: Spyro *12: Matilda *13: Yoshi *14: Knuckles *15: Red (dragon) *16: Red (bird) *17: Peach *18: Shadow *19: Hunter *20: King Pig Playable characters part 2 *21: The Blues *22: Sheila *23: Silver (hedgehog) *24: Donkey Kong *25: Foreman Pig *26: Sparxj *27: Blaze *28: Bowser Jr. *29: Bubbles *30: Gnasty Gnorc *31: Tails *32: Daisy *33: Bomb *34: Blink *35: Metal Sonic *36: Luigi *37: Stella *38: Sgt. Byrd *39: Vector *40: Waluigi Special characters and rivals *41: Spyro (TLoS) *42: Storm *43: Dry Bowser *44: Ineptune *45: Omega *46: Cynder *47: Jet *48: Big Bullet Bill *49: Ripto *50: Corporal Pig *51: Blu *52: Rouge *53: Birdo *54: Bianca *55: Large Minion Pig *56: Jewel *57: Wave *58: King Boo *59: Sorceress *60: Eggman Nega Allies *61: Red Toad *62: Blue Toad *63: Green Toad *64: Yellow Toad *65: Purple Toad *66: Red Shy Guy *67: Yellow Shy Guy *68: Green Shy Guy *69: Lakitu *70: Omochao *71: Cream *72: Espio *73: Charmy *74: Zoe the Fairy *75: Bentley the Yeti *76: The Professor *77: Terence *78: Silver (bird) *79: Striped Bird *80: Mighty Eagle VIP characters (unlocked by finding the characters in events) *81: Rosalina *82: Tikal *83: Elora *84: Ignitus *85: Luiz *86: Toadette *87: Chaos *88: Agent 9 *89: Volteer *90: Rafael *91: Diddy Kong *92: Marine *93: Bandit *94: Cyril *95: Pedro *96: Dixie Kong *97: Big *98: Isabelle *99: Terrador *100: Nico Rare pins *101: Tech Symbol (play as a Tech Skylander or enter a Tech Skylander's code) *102: Earth Symbol (play as an Earth Skylander or enter an Earth Skylander's code) *103: Air Symbol (play as an Air Skylander or enter an Air Skylander's code) *104: Fire Symbol (play as a Fire Skylander or enter a Fire Skylander's code) *105: Water Symbol (play as a Water Skylander or enter a Water Skylander's code) *106: Life Symbol (play as a Life Skylander or enter a Life Skylander's code) *107: Undead Symbol (play as an Undead Skylander or enter an Undead Skylander's code) *108: Magic Symbol (play as a Magic Skylander or enter a Magic Skylander's code) *109: Light Symbol (play as a Light Skylander or enter a Light Skylander's code) *110: Dark Symbol (play as a Dark Skylander or enter a Dark Skylander's code) *111: Giant Symbol (play as a Giant or enter a Giant's code) *112: Swap Force Symbol (play as a Swap Force Skylander or enter a Swap Force Skylander's code) *113: Trap Master Symbol (play as a Trap Master or enter a Trap Master's code) *114: Mini Symbol (play as a Mini or enter a Mini's code) *115: SuperCharger Symbol (play as a SuperCharger) *116: Variant (play as a variant Skylander or enter a variant's code) *117: LightCore Symbol (play as a LightCore Skylander or enter a LightCore Skylander's code) *118: Mighty (find Mighty in an event) *119: Pianta (find Pianta in an event) *120: Vinicius (find Vinicius in an event) Sports pins part 1 *121: Athletics (win a gold medal in an Athletics event) *122: Artistic Gymnastics (win a gold medal in an Artistic Gymnastics event) *123: Trampoline (win a gold medal in Trampoline) *124: Rhythmic Gymnastics (win a gold medal in a Rhythmic Gymnastics event) *125: Swimming (win a gold medal in a Swimming event) *126: Diving (win a gold medal in a Diving event) *127: Water Polo (win a gold medal in Water Polo) *128: Synchronized Swimming (win a gold medal in Synchronized Swimming) *129: Judo (win a gold medal in Judo) *130: Boxing (win a gold medal in Boxing) *131: Wrestling (win a gold medal in Wrestling) *132: Taekwondo (win a gold medal in Taekwondo) *133: Fencing (win a gold medal in Fencing) *134: Equestrian (win a gold medal in Equestrian) *135: Football (win a gold medal in Football) *136: Basketball (win a gold medal in Basketball) *137: Handball (win a gold medal in Handball) *138: Indoor Volleyball (win a gold medal in Indoor Volleyball) *139: Beach Volleyball (win a gold medal in Beach Volleyball) *140: Field Hockey (win a gold medal in Field Hockey) Sports pins part 2 *141: Rugby (win a gold medal in Rugby) *142: Badminton (win a gold medal in Badminton) *143: Tennis (win a gold medal in Tennis) *144: Table Tennis (win a gold medal in Table Tennis) *145: Canoeing Slalom (win a gold medal in Canoeing Slalom) *146: Canoeing Sprint (win a gold medal in Canoeing Sprint) *147: Sailing (win a gold medal in a Sailing event) *148: Rowing (win a gold medal in Rowing) *149: Shooting (win a gold medal in a Shooting event that is not Archery) *150: Archery (win a gold medal in Archery) *151: BMX (win a gold medal in BMX) *152: Mountain Biking (win a gold medal in Cross-country) *153: Track Cycling (win a gold medal in a Track Cycling event) *154: Road Cycling (win a gold medal in Road Cycling) *155: Weightlifting (win a gold medal in Weightlifting) *156: Golf (win a gold medal in Golf) *157: Triathlon (win a gold medal in Triathlon) *158: Modern Pentathlon (win a gold medal in Modern Pentathlon) *159: Dream events (win a gold medal in a Dream event) *160: Record (break the record in any event) Story mode pins *161: Allies (get a new teammate in the story mode) *162: Dark Gem (destroy a Dark Gem in the story mode) *163: Egg (find a hidden egg in the story mode) *164: Challenge Accepted (complete one special challenge in the story mode) *165: Girl Power (get all girls in your team) *166: Challening (get all challengers except Bowser Jr. in your team) *167: Jungle (get all wild ones except Bowser in your team) *168: Moustache Rivalry (get Wario and Waluigi in your team) *169: Horn Dive (destroy all Dark Gems in the story mode) *170: Golden Egg (find all hidden eggs in the story mode) *171: Super Mario Bros (complete the special challenges of every Mario character) *172: Sonic the Hedgehog (complete the special challenges of every Sonic character) *173: Spyro the Dragon (complete the special challenges of every Spyro character) *174: Angry Birds (complete the special challeges of every Angry Birds character) *175: Villain Power (get the villains in your team) *176: The Legend of Spyro (complete the Legend special) *177: Rio (complete the Rio special) *178: Adventurer of Skylands (complete one story of the Skylanders special) *179: Hero of Skylands (complete 5 of the stories of the Skylanders special) *180: Skylanders (complete all of the stories of the Skylanders special) Shopping In the shopping section, the player can buy different things using gems. Gems can be earned from sports events and the minigames in the Party mode (Wii U version). The number of gems earned depends on the player's placement and the length of the event. Custom Equipment Unlike Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, where a player can only customize one piece of each type of sports equipment, in this game, the player can customize unique equipment for each Mii (there is also a default version). *Horse *Boat Music Like in some of the previous Mario & Sonic games, the player can buy music from different games and use them in events. Mario music Sonic music Spyro music *Spyro the Dragon theme song (Spyro the Dragon) *Wizard Peak (Spyro the Dragon) *Fireworks Factory (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) *Dragonfly Falls (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) The Legend of Spyro music *The Legend of Spyro theme (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon / A New Beginning) *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning theme (The Legend of Soyro: A New Beginning) *Gondola (The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning) *Cynder Battle (The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning) *Skabb Battle (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) Skylanders music *Skylanders theme song (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure / Giants) Angry Birds music *Angry Birds theme song (Angry Birds) Party Mode (Wii U only) In this mode, 1-4 players can play against each other or team up in a party game. Party games consist of events and various minigames, which affect the players' placements in the game. Trivia *Bowser and Bowser Jr. are the only villains who are not in the Tricksters group. **Wario and Waluigi are the only Tricksters who are not villains in the story mode. *Despite having the most rivals, the Sonic series has the least villains as rivals (Eggman Nega is the only Sonic villain who is a rival, the rest of the rivals are neutral) *Bowser and Donkey Kong can be used twice in the same team because the two characters are also SuperChargers. However, the SuperCharger Bowser or Donkey Kong don't count as Power type characters. Category:Wii U Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Mario and Sonic Games